Untamed Forces
by BABZILLA
Summary: Ganondorf has found a way to escape the underworld. Link and Queen Zelda must stop the evil from spreading across Hyrule. Link's heart is continually breaking the farther he is away from the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link looked around, the floor was dark with ashes, bone splinters dusted his boots, and blood splattered on the walls and ceilings. He looked at the exploded animal in front of him. A creature that he had never seen in Hyrule before. It was something menacing, evil, and terrifyingly new. Link rubbed the back of his neck with a heavily gloved hand, the rough leather palm scratched the already bruised skin. He winced and pulled his hand away. He knew he needed to get to the castle, to warn Zelda. She needed to know that, once again, evil was beginning to brew from the depths of the underworld to take over the power rich country.

Link shuffled his feet near the beast. It was a large animal, the size of a horse, but with talons and claws that could mimic that of an owl and bear. Its head was massive, with dead red eyes staring at Link. The malice and anger stuck on its face in an everlasting snarl. The hole that was blown apart in its stomach leaked a dark brown fluid that smelled of death. Link covered his nose as he examined the animal. It somehow was able to get it through the floorboards of a rancher's home. It did not hurt the people inside but was very close to doing so. The rancher and his wife were waiting outside, horror expressed upon their faces. Link looked at them, he felt bad that the state their home was in was almost unrecognizable.

"Is-is it dead…?" The woman asked, peering into her doorway. Link sighed and nodded. "Thank the goddess, but what of our home? Do you think the kingdom will help us get back on our feet?" She took a step forward, closing in on the door way.

"Love, it's ok. Hyrule takes care of its people. Link, we are in your debt. Thank you for aiding us. I will bury the beast in the woods, and we will wait for assistance with our home." Link's blue eyes shimmered and he smiled.

"You're very welcome. I will let Queen Zelda know so she can have help come to you. I would be more than happy to help you with the beast." Link looked quietly over at the young man, a man he could never be.

"Sure, that would be great. I sure hate to ask you to do more work after you spent all this time killing the beast for me." The rancher gently moved his wife to the side and crouched down to grab one of the legs of the beast. Link knelt to help him. The woods were a mile from the clearing of the ranch. They drug the animal outside and attached it to one of the larger work horses. They made their way to the woods in silence. Link was still deeply troubled by this new monster that appeared from the underworld.

"I appreciate the assistance Link, but I can take it from here. Why don't you head back to your home?" The ranched wiped his hands on his pants, smudging them with brown blood.

"I need to see the Queen before I am able to go home. Are you sure you don't need any more help?"

"I'm just fine." The rancher extended a dirty hand out to Link. Link took it, although it made his hands even more repulsive. They needed at one another, and Link walked back towards the small ranch home where Epona waited for him. As he approached, the nervous wife was looking out of her window, watching the woods as if her husband were never coming back. Link waved encouragingly at her, but she was too busy worrying to notice.

Link mounted Epona, he stroked her neck gently feeding her a carrot before their ride. It was a day's journey back to the center of Hyrule. Link would have to find a place to sleep for the evening. He was going to have to find a safe place to camp. He pulled Epona off to the edge of the woods. It was getting darker faster now, the sun skimming the blades of grass on the plains. Link led Epona through the thick trees until they found a small opening. The trees were surrounding them, but the center was beautiful and green. The flowers were in full bloom, and the last traces of daylight played against the colors. Link smiled a little to himself. He enjoyed the forest, even though it could be very dangerous in a country like Hyrule.

"Well girl, this is the spot. Let's start the fire." Link tied Epona to a low-lying limb and crossed over the meadow. He found a few dead limbs from the forest floor and brought them back to the clearing. Epona was lazily grazing on the soft carpet of grass. _The simple things in life are worth living_ Link thought as he dropped the dead limbs. He began a fire and sat close in the soft grass. He knew that once the sun went down, it would no longer be a beautiful safe place to stay.

He had a way to protect himself and Epona during these few hours of darkness. He had a spell he learned from the witch in the town. It protected them from all the dangers of the forest at night, so they could sleep peacefully without being attacked. Link set the spell around Epona and himself and began to hunker down for the evening. He could hear the magic of the woods calling to him in his sleep. It was full of life, and he enjoyed everything about it. It was his solace from a tormented and disturbed mind. The moment he closes his eyes, the dreams come to him like the crashing of the tides.

" _Link… where are you…?" He could see her in the distance, see the flash of her green eyes and red hair, "Link, you were supposed to be here, where are you?" She called to him. The wind had picked up, and her ghastly figure was turning, twirling her skirts. The fireflies were on the pasture, making her light up in a haunted way. Her eyes were dark, red rimmed, and fluorescent green._

" _I'm right here! I'm here Malon! I'm here!" Link called out to her, across the meadows at LonLon Ranch. He began to go forward to her, to get to her, but he was going too slow and the wind was so strong._

" _Link! He is coming for me…. Link!" She screamed out as a dark figure swarmed to her. The thing was made of a thousand tiny black particles. Link tried to call out but no noise came to him. He watched these particles form into a solid form, one that he was all too familiar with. Ganondorf stood there, hovering over Malon._

" _LINK!" She screamed out but it was no use. Ganondorf turned back into particles and entered every orifice of Malon's face. Her eyes, ears, nose, mouth. Malon fell to the ground, rapidly losing consciousness. Link was trying to get to her, trying to run to her but it was no use. The earth was swallowing him up, never to release._

" _Malon, please, no, wait for me…" Link let out the whisper and was struggling against his dream._

 _Malon laid in the grass, the wind whipping her hair across her face. She was pale as the mood, the fireflies were gone, and Malon was too. Link was too late, always too late._

Link woke up in a cold sweat. He was panting and crying. He looked around himself, checking the surroundings of where he was. He looked at his sleeping horse, she was still against the tree where he had her tied. It was night still, nowhere near waking hours. Link decided not to go back to sleep, and instead tried to understand his dreams. He put his hands on his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He needed water, cold crisp water.

Link touched Epona to make sure she knew he was stepping away. The spells were still in place, allowing him to wander the woods at night without being spotted. He enjoyed the woods at night, it was a different experience. Not many Hyrulians have seen the inhabitants that scurry in the woods during the dark hours.

A skeleton group slowly shifted through the trees. The moon lit up their boney bodies. Link moved to the side to let them wander aimlessly past. They had no idea what they were doing, only that they had a purpose to kill. They were always aggressive towards flesh and bone. If they came across a live person, they would attack until there was nothing left but bones. The remains would then become animated and join the rest of the skeletons on their hunt for death. Link watched them disappear into the night, it was nice not being noticed. They weren't difficult to fight, but he was too tired to want to fight them.

There was a melodic hum coming from the trees, including a faint glow of blues and greens. The pixies were out. It must have been witching hour. Link hadn't realized. Pixies were harmless, but they normally worked for Poes who hated people. Poes typically used to be a Hyrulian, only to have been betrayed or killed in anger. Their spirits would get trapped between Hyrule and the underworld, and they would become vengeful finding and luring people to the woods or graves to kill and collect the spirits. Pixies area Poes' way of enticing victims to the woods. A Hyrulian would look upon a beautiful pixie and follow it into the darkness until meeting with an angry spirit. Unfortunately, that was the way these things worked in Hyrule.

A small pixie fluttered past Link. Her tiny frame highlighted by green and blue magic. Her wings looked translucent in the night. A trail of fairy dust followed her. Link put his hand out to catch some and store away. Pixie Dust was very flammable and could make very large bomb weapons. Link carefully sprinkled the dust into a pouch attached to his belt.

The dun was beginning to make way through the trees. Link had been wandering aimlessly for hours. Not realizing where he was or where he had gone, he played Epona's song. Her reigns were loose enough for her to get free from the tree and run to him. As she approached, Link turned towards the sun. he could find his way out with a guiding hand. He had another few hours to get to Zelda and tell her the news.

Link mounted Epona, feeding her an apple from the saddle bag, and had them run towards the sun. Once they were out of the woods, the path to the castle was cleared. Link saw the faint outline of the large castle in the distance. He sped up the pace, trying not to hurt his faithful friend, but trying to get them back to their town before it was too late.

Once they reached Castle town, Link left Epona out by the water and ran up the steps. He had immediate entry into the castle whenever he wanted. As Zelda's trusted Hero, he was allowed on the grounds without escorts or hesitation. Once he reached Zelda's throne room, he noticed something was wrong. There was another man in the room with her, and he was very close to her.

"Zelda!" Link called out to her as he ran towards them, his hand on his sword ready to fight for his Queen.

"Link, stop, this is Luiced, King Luiced. He is from the country across the sea, Whitehall." Luiced turned and faced the alarmed hero. Luiced was a foot taller than Link, his hair dark black with hints of silver with eyes to match. His skin was very pale, and he would have looked almost sickly had he not been so large. Link took his hand off his hilt and held it out to the king. They shook gingerly, and Luiced returned his focus to Zelda. Link stepped forward to hear the conversation.

"They are all over the kingdom, Zelda. I heard you may have seen them here as well." Luiced crossed his arms over his chest and looked Link up and down. "You, you fought one of the beasts didn't you?" Link looked a little baffled. He didn't know this man knew anything about their kingdom.

"Y-yes, I just defeated one. That is why I'm here. Zelda, the creature was derived from the underworld. This was no earth spirit, it was a demon. Something pure evil. The stench, the blood, everything about this creature was evil." Link looked at Luiced. "Could it have spread here from your kingdom?" Luiced looked appalled.

"It's not like they know how to swim! We did not bring them on a boat and let it loose onto your land. This is a catastrophic event in out kingdom. So many people dead. So many… We are overrun. I beseech you for refuge, for my people." Zelda's eyes glimmered like they always did. Her eyes a deep violet storm. Link looked to her, feeling what she felt. It was the right thing to do, until the beasts were abolished from the earth.

"Yes… Of course Luiced. I will make the arrangements form y men to go with you to your country. This will be a progressive arrangement. We must make accommodations for your people. I will not have them on the streets." Zelda stood, but Link and Luiced bowed.

"Of course, your majesty." Luiced stood and took Zelda's hand and squeezed. "I thank you for your compassion and kindness." He turned and began to walk out the door. Zelda's seriousness had not faded as she turned to face her old friend.

"Tell me what you know about this beast." She said calmly, going to the window to peer into her courtyard.

"They are massive, the size of horses, claws of a bear, talons of an eagle, and heads of lions. They are very dangerous, and extremely hard to kill. Their odors are noxious, and eyes glow with hatred." The red eyes reminded Link of Ganondorf.

"The eyes, red like…" Zelda was quiet. Link dared not to breathe his name. Zelda understood the silence and turned to look at Link. "You are not to speak of this to anyone Link. We must meet with the sages tomorrow and speak of this. We must find out what is going wrong that the goddess would bring such a venomous fate to Hyrule yet again." Zelda turned back around. "Go and rest my dear friend, I will summon you tomorrow…" Link bowed his head and walked out the door, looking back to glance at her. She was only in her youngest years, but she had the soul of an elder. Link felt sorrow in his heart for her, she never asked to be punished so heavily, and neither did he.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link mounted Epona and headed towards LonLon Ranch to visit his friend Malon. After the dream he had of her, he needed to make sure she was ok. As he approached the gates, he could hear her soft singing in the fields. The cows were mooing loudly, and chickens were running amuck all over the ranch. Link slowly approached the corral and watched Malon. Her hair was bright read and shined in the sun, her eyes sparkled with emerald and energy, her dress was tight against her body which Link couldn't help but watch. Malon finally turned slightly and saw Link from the corner of her eye. Her full lips turned up into a smile and she ran towards him.

"Oh Link!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around him. Link picked her up and swung her around.

"Hello Malon." Link inhaled her scent and set her back on her feet.

"Link, it's been so long. You haven't been coming to visit as much as I like." She gave him a playful smirk and took his hand to lead him into the corral. "Have you been good to my Epona?" She looked behind him and saw the mare. "She looks good." Malon smiled up at Link, pushing her hair away from her face. Link wished he could be the one to do that for her.

"I promised to keep her happy and safe, remember? I kept that promise Malon." Link swallowed hard, her smile melted his heart.

"Well good, I wouldn't want it any other way." Malon turned to look at the heard of sheep and cattle. She began to sing, and they began to go to the barn. Her voice had a way with animals.

"I wish I could do that." Link said. She turned to look at him and gave him a grin.

"You're funny. You are the strongest, most powerful man in the kingdom, yet you want to sing to livestock." Malon grabbed him by the hand again and led him to the barn. "I want to show you the new cow we bought."

When the door pushed open, the smell of hay and manure hit his nose. "When's the last time you've cleaned up in here Malon?" Link held his arm up to his nose, although that did not really help since he was covered in death.

"About as long as it has been since you've taken a bath. You probably need to go swim." Malon laughed and tugged him to a stall. A new cow was sitting in the hay. It had a silver fur and white specks all over its body. "I couldn't help it, she was a beauty. Cost me way too much, but you know how it is. You just can't help yourself sometimes." Link stood there and looked at the cow, then back at Malon. She was so carefree, so happy. He knew if he got involved with her, she wouldn't be carefree, or happy, or anything.

"It's a beautiful cow…" Link said quietly. He put out a hand to pat her head. "Malon, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I must go home, though. Would you like to get together tomorrow evening? Maybe catch fireflies like we did when we were kids?" Malon laughed at him.

"I'll bring the ale. See you tomorrow." Link brought her into a hug and let her go.

"See you." He walked out slowly, taking a quick glance back at her as she focused on her new cow. Link let out a sigh and walked out. Epona was waiting for him next to the barn. He mounted her, fed her, and made her take him to Kokiri Forest.

The dark was coming close by the time he got to his home. He left Epona at the bridge to Kokiri and walked the rest of the way to his home. He was greeted happily by the Kokiri. They were small and childlike, but their eyes showed their eternal age. They were made by the Great Deku Tree, planted in the forest and sprouted as his eternal children of wisdom. They were never allowed to leave the forest, they will revert to their sapling state and would take years to grow. Only a seldom few were allowed in Kokiri Village, only those with the power of the Triforce. Link and Zelda were the only two.

Plenty of rumors surfaced about Link's origins. He was originally thought to be a Kokiri, but he was never a sapling, he was never sprouted. Link just was and was placed in the Great Deku Tree's care until Link turned 10. At least, that is what the legend goes on to say. The village loved Link, but some were still upset that the Great Deku Tree had died after Gohma was defeated. Some blamed Link for being too rough on the guardian's life, but there was nothing Link could have done to prevent the Great Deku Tree from dying.

Link walked past a few of the young Kokiri on the way to his house, he smiled and nodded, and they did the same. He was still distant from his neighbors, since growing and getting large, they did not accept him as a true Kokiri. Link was planning on building a new home in the Lost Forest when the time was right. He was already spending time designing where he was going to live.

As he approached his house he could hear an ocarina. It was Saria's song. She say on his patio, swinging her legs back and forth with the music.

"Hello Saria! How are you?" He began to climb the ladder to his home.

"Hallo Link! I was wondering when you would be here. I've been waiting." Link pulled himself up to his porch and sat next to Saria.

"The sages are supposed to meet tomorrow." Link said quietly looking out at the small village.

"I know, I'll be there." She looked sad.

"What is it?" Link asked, turning her small face to his.

"There is a disturbance in the earth. I can feel it, and it haunts me." Saria shuddered and turned away from him. "You can feel it too, can't you?" Link nodded and looked away.

"Yes, but we have time. We are going to be helping Whitehall. We are going to let them come to our kingdom until they get the beasts under control. Their people are dying." Sarah's eyes got wide.

"Yes, that is the right thing to do." Her green eyes had a sheen to them, as if she were going to cry. "Something is killing the earth… It has to stop before it kills all of us." A single tear fell from her face.

"Saria, go to the forest, I will meet with you tomorrow and escort you to the castle. Please, we will figure this out." Saria looked up to Link, a hint of a smile crossed her face.

"Yes, that is a good idea…" She stood up, dusted off her dress and faced Link. "I'm glad you're back." She then dissolved into the night. Leaves were left in the air where she stood. The gold and green leaves shifted and fell against the wind. Link caught one and held it in his hand, squeezing it as if it was the last thing on earth. He could feel heat of tears falling on his cheeks as he clutched the essence of his close friend. She was going to die, they all were, and it was up to him to stop it. It was up to him again, to stop the demons that are going to destroy the world yet again. He wanted to scream, to say he was not the one, but he knew, they all knew. He was cursed with this impossible role of being the Hero of Time.

Link let go of what was left of the leaf. He stood up, slowly, going into his home to bathe. He had a large spring access point in the cellar of his home. He undressed carefully. He was still injured. His ribs had long deep cuts in them, which bled as you touched them, his neck was bruised, his back felt like it had broken in several places, and he was only now noticing the pain. He winced as he stepped into the hot water, watching the blood and dirt dissolve into the pool. He could smell the beast's stench and reached out for the goat soap Malon made him. He slowly slipped beneath the surface of the water and opened his eyes. The darkness of the soils and shadows felt almost comforting. He wondered if this is what death would feel like. Perhaps it would be slow, quiet, and weightless.

He shut his eyes and surfaced to catch his breath. He didn't want to die, he just didn't care if he was alive. Malon was his only reason to keep going, to keep her safe from harm, keep her smiling, keep her resilient. She was a fighter, she was fire, she was beauty, she was everything to him. He wanted to tell her so badly, but what if she felt the same? The thought terrified him. He could never give her what she needs. She would want children, a good and loving husband, someone that deserved everything. He couldn't be home all the time, he couldn't help her with the kids, he couldn't stay home when she needed him to, he was the Hero of Time, and everyone needed him. Link threw a rock against the wall and smashed it. His frustration was getting the better of him.

After his bath he resorted to his room. A single bed made of feathers and furs. He relaxed into the comfort of his room, slowly drifting into his dreams.

" _Link…. What do you want with me? Why are you touching me?" Link caressed Malon's head in his hands, getting closer to her._

" _You know exactly what I'm doing Malon…" He said, voice hoarse with need. He gently left a kiss on her lips. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him. A small moan escaped her mouth as she readjusted to meet the rhythm of his mouth. Link could feel the wind and energy picking up around them and he held her closer to him. Everything suddenly made sense, being in her arms, kissing her like it was the end of the world… The end of the world… Link stopped kissing her, looking at her beautiful face._

" _I'm so in love with you…" He whispered against her mouth. Their foreheads touched, and he could feel heat between them. He opened his eyes and looked down. Malon was glowing, her body was vibrating with energy. Link backed away from her, watching her beauty._

" _I love you too Link…" She whispered back, only her face changed from love to horror. "LINK!" She screamed as the black particles released from the ground and swarmed around her._

" _MALON NO!" He charged but found himself sinking into the ground before he could get to her. He reached for her, but she was being pulled away by this black swarm. They formed themselves into Ganondorf. He turned and looked at Link, laughing at his misery._

" _So, you are in love with her, are you?" Ganondorf turned back around and grabbed Malon by the waist. "I think I could get her to love me… with time." Ganondorf chided. He ran his fingers Down her neck, down her blouse, grabbing her breasts greedily._

" _NO, LINK! HELP ME!" She screamed in pain as he bit down on her neck, forcing her to the ground._

" _DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER GANONDORF!" Link screamed, dragging his finger nails in the soil, clawing his way out of the pit._

 _Ganondorf laughed and pressed himself against Malon. She pushed and shoved, screaming for Link. Screaming for Ganondorf to stop. Link kept clawing, kept trying to make it to her._

 _Ganondorf looked over at Link, smiling, blood gleaned on his yellow fangs, "She's mine."_

Link woke up screaming. He threw himself out of bed scrambling to get his clothes on. He jumped down out of his house, stumbling in the darkness to reach the bridge into Hyrule Field. He mounted Epona quickly, making her run as fast as she could to get to Malon.

As he reached the edge of LonLon Ranch, he could see the lights on in her windows. Link dismounted and ran to her door. He knocked repeatedly on her door until she answered the door, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a tousled mess of red waves. Her night gown was pressed against her frame, showing off curves he had never seen on her before.

"Link, what is it? Is something wrong?" She looked at him with squinting eyes.

"I just, I had a bad dream…" Link looked ashamed, he was embarrassed. _What am I even doing here_?

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She touched his arm with nimble fingers.

"I can't tell you. Can I, can I stay with you a while?" Link felt like a child, someone too weak for anyone to want.

"Of course, that would be wonderful. Come in." She stood aside and allowed him through the threshold of her home. It smelled of hay and wildflowers. Link felt at ease in her home, it felt safe.

"Come sit, I'll make you some tea." Link took a seat by the window. He could see the hills of the fields, the castle off in the distance, the stars glimmered and glowed in the night sky. He was slightly startled as a cup was set in front of him.

"Thank you…" He said quietly, taking a sip from the drink.

"Now, it's very late, and I have a lot of work tomorrow. Would you like to take my bed or I can make you a pallet on the floor in here and you can sleep by the warmth of the fireplace." Link looked towards the fireplace.

"I don't want to put you out. Are you sure this is ok? I'll sleep near the fireplace." Link looked over at Malon. She smiled and nodded.

"You are welcome to stay here with me as long as you need." Malon looked over her shoulder at Link as she walked down the darkened hallway. "Sleep well…" He watched her disappear into the darkness.

He immediately felt a wave of embarrassment creep over him. He turned towards the smoldering embers by the fireplace, grabbing a cushion from her rocking chair and blanket that was draped across it. He should have known better than to make an assumption from a dream. He had those dreams so often, it shouldn't surprise him anymore. Only when it involved Malon, that was the only time it really hurt him. No one else had a power of him quite like she did.

Link slept soundly until the rays of sun hit his face. He could feel the heat warming the coolness of the night away. The rustle of cows and chickens were outside the window, and he could hear a slight breathy noise coming from the hall. He sat up, putting the small cushion and quilt in the chair, and crept down the hall towards Malon.

Malon was fast asleep, her hair in a tangle of red around her head. She had a very subtle snore in her deep sleep which made Link smile to himself. She had blankets wound up in knots around her and a bare foot hanging off the bedside. She would randomly murmur a word that Link couldn't understand, but it seemed like her dreams were very active. Link began to feel guilt staring at someone in their sleep so he tip toed back into the main room.

He lit another fire in the fireplace with herbs and spices that were settled on the hearth. The aroma was blissful and removed the rest of the sleepiness from Link's head. He hearda stirring in the hall and turned to face Malon in her morning glory of tangles and sleepiness.

"Mornin'." She groaned, scratching the back of her head. Link took notice of her figure in her nightgown, trying not to blush. "Do you want any tea?" She yawned and poured some water into a teapot to put over the fire.

"No, I have to get going in a moment, I need to talk to Zelda." Malon paused for a second.

"Is everything alright?" Malon continued making her tea.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking but it isn't bad." Link took her pale hand and squeezed it.

"You don't know what I'm thinking Link." Malon smiled sheepishly at him and walked back to her pantry. "Well, I need to get ready for the day. I'll see you around faerie boy." Malon disappeared into her room before Link had a moment to say goodbye. Malon never liked hearing him say goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight Malon." Link opened the door that lead downstairs to the fields. Epona was waiting for him impatiently. She was hungry for treats and water. Link brought her to the barn for a moment to get her to eat and refresh before heading out. Link looked up at Malon's window, and she was looking at him waving.

"Bye!" He called to her and headed off towards Hyrule.

By the time Link reached Hyrule, it was almost high noon. Zelda was going to be very unhappy with him. She typically had her meetings in the morning. When he reached the throne room, Zelda was standing by the windows looking out at the people guarding her people.

"You're late…" She said flatly.

"Yes, I had trouble sleeping last night. More premonitions I assume…" Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, me too… We have the unfortunate gift of prediction. It was Ganondorf again, wasn't it, hurting someone you loved…" Zelda looked at Link, her eyes a bright blue.

"Yes, it was…" Link looked at the ground.

"Well, there must be something we can do to stop all of this from happening. The creatures from the underworld, Ganondorf, these dreams…. They must all be connected somehow." Zelda took a seat on her throne. "Have you told anyone of what has been happening here?" She looked menacing.

"No, I'm not stupid Zelda…" Link was annoyed with her power, she always had a way to make others feel small. "We cannot put our people into panic."

"Exactly… The people from Whitehall will be coming in waves for the next months. I am worried their people and ours will not enjoy this arrangement. I have yet to tell them." Link nodded.

"It is not going to be easy, but they will respect your decisions. Have you spoken to the sages?"

"Yes, but they have not come to a logical conclusion as to what is to be done about these underworld swine. We will have to continue to destroy them as they rise from the depths. I will keep you informed with news of any new creatures that make an appearance. You need to tell me when you have these dreams, so we can see how frequently they are coming in."

"It is every night my queen…" Link let out a sigh, he felt bothered telling her about his problems.

"Mine are too… at least we are waking from them. Now, go, relaxfor now until I have more information on what to do next. You need to stay safe Link, you are the most important person this world has." Link straightened himself and bowed to her.

"As are you and your people, my queen." Link turned and left her room, feeling a sense of pride and stability as he walked out. She had never truly spoken to him like that in such a manner. _She must be very concerned._ Link pushed the large wooden doors to the courtyard and mounted Epona. The guards tipped their hats to him as he rode off.

Link felt eyes on him as he rode out past Castle Town. When Link was in town, he got much more attention than he really wanted. He decided to continue riding to Kokiri to see Saria. Since he was unable to speak with the sages that morning, he needed time to gather his thoughts. Saria was the one he could confide in with his worries and woes of the world. He suffered greatly from the original wars with Ganondorf. Link could not think of a time before then where it was positive.

When Link reached the edge of the forest, dismounted Epona, and took a leap off the bridge that connected Hyrule to Kokiri. He knew Saria would be near the Forest Temple, so he made his way to her. The sounds of the forests hadn't changed. The birds cooed quietly nestled in the branches of the live oaks, the small beetles scurried around the fertile soil, and Saria's Song played in the distance. Link already knew she was waiting for him, she knew more about Link than anyone else.

"Saria." Link called her name, quietly, as he reached the Forest Temple. Saria was in a tree, sitting and playing her ocarina. She shifted slightly and jumped down. Her eyes glistened in the rays of the sun.

"Hello old friend. You forgot to come early this morning for the gathering of Sages?" She mused and set her ocarina down on a tree stump.

"Well, I had a rough night. The dreams are getting worse. Much more violent, and much harder to wake from." Saria took Link by the hand and looked at the triforce tattoo on the top of it.

"We need to reevaluate what's happening in Hyrule. I don't think the spells that originally bound Ganondorf to the underworld are holding anymore. Someone, somewhere, has access to the Chronicles that wield the power to release him. They were stored safely with the Sages but disappeared a year ago. We have been looking but thought it must have been destroyed. It was a foolish mistake…" Saria looked sorrowed over the idea that they could not protect Hyrule as they should have.

"It isn't your fault. Ganondorf is very powerful. Perhaps, he had somehow retrieved the Chronicles and is using them to send these demon creatures to attack us." Link took a seat on the forest floor. Saria sat next to him, studying her Forest Temple.

"If that is true, we have a lot to be worried about unless we get the Chronicles back from Ganondorf. If he is able to project dreams onto you and Queen Zelda, then he is getting stronger by the day. You are both incredibly strong and your mental strength is unwavering. Ganondorf, however, is going to do something and something soon. The Sages are going to have to combine and ask for the Goddess' help in detaining him until we can get the Chronicles released. This is very serious…" Saria looked at her friend and smiled. "We are going to be ok…" He felt the distrust in her words as she stood up to turn away.

"I will probably have to go to Whitehall to help the people there. They are going to be moving here, and it's unsettling to the people of Hyrule. We aren't accustomed to having newcomers, and there is only a matter of time before conflict arises. Whitehall and Hyrule have been seemingly friendly, but I have a terrible feeling it isn't going to be an easy transition." Saria nodded in agreement.

"I have the same feeling. I wonder if perhaps someone from Whitehall had anything to do with the missing Chronicles. Perhaps that is why the demons have originated there and have begun spreading. I will discuss this more with the Sages. I know you aren't leaving for Whitehall until you hear from Queen Zelda, but we will have to prepare you with the knowledge of the area. It is going to be unfamiliar to you since it is not Hyrule or Termina."

"I know. I'm going to try to enjoy the small amount of time I have left before I have to go. I love you, my dearest friend." Link embraced her tiny frame.

"I love you too. Remember, if you need me, don't forget to play the ocarina. I'll always be with you." Link smiled at her words and headed away from the Forest Temple, feeling darkness creep through his insides like a disease.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link rode to Lon Lon Ranch, the sun quickly setting. Epona's stamina was running short, and she needed to be boarded. Link decided to stay another night at Lon Lon Ranch, hoping Malon was still sound in her judgement of letting him stay there for now. He felt better being closer to her than at his own home. He knew where she would be, and he knew if he woke from a dream he could be reassured of her existence in his world.

"Link, good to see you. Was everything ok?" Malon asked as she took the reins from Link.

"It was fine. Nothing to worry about. I may have to leave to Whitehall for a period of time to help in efforts of keeping the creatures at bay, but it will be resolved…" Link paused, he felt like he was lying to her but he didn't know the truth either.

"Well, it'll be sad to see you go." Malon said it so quietly that Link could barely make out what she said.

"Would it still be ok for me to sleep here at your home? I slept a lot better last night than I had in a very long time." Malon smiled at led Epona into the barn.

"I don't see why not, but the floor must have been awfully uncomfortable. I'll make up something a bit nicer for you." Malon smiled and shut the doors up making sure the animals were safe and sound. She took Link's hand and led him back to the house.

"This is going to sound really strange, but could I bunk in your room. I feel better being closer to you." Link felt his face get hot with blush.

"Um, sure? Are you ok?" Malon looked amused and concerned.

"I have a lot to think about, and I know that seemed strange. I apologize, I'll just sleep by the fire again tonight." Malon smirked at Link and opened the door to her home.

"You are an odd one faerie boy, but yes, you can sleep in my room." Malon laughed a little and made her way upstairs with Link. "You hungry?" Malon walked over to her pantry and pulled out some dried fruits and meats. "I grew this myself but hunted the meat." She smiled again, and it melted Link's stone heart into liquid fire.

"I'm very hungry…" Link wasn't sure if he was hungry for food or just her.

"Very well, help yourself." She pushed the foods towards Link over the counter. He sat down in an old wooden chair and began to nibble away at the meats. Malon sat next to him and poured some ale.

"To health, happiness and the kingdom." She clanked glasses with him and took a long drink. Link watched her throat move the liquid. He wished he were that liquid. He joined in and gulped down the ale. Malon smiled and topped their glasses off.

"It's been a long while since you and I have sat around like this. You're either passing through, or just gone." Malon said sadly, looking anywhere but at Link. It crushed Link, seeing her look sad. The fire and sparkle from her green eyes seemed to dim.

"I know, it's hard being the Hero of Time. I never expected to be handed this position as a kid. Now it's who I am, and I don't get to live a normal life or do normal things. You can't be mad at me for it, Malon. It's not like I do this to make you upset." Malon smiled and took another long drink of her ale.

"Yes, but… I don't know where my head is today." Malon looked flustered, as though she needed to say something to Link but did not have the words. They sat in silence for a minute, listening to the crackle and pop of the fire.

"I missed you so much." She said quietly. Link slowly put his arm around her and pulled her in, kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too…" She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. He wanted to kiss her right then but thought better of it. He straightened himself up and grabbed his drink. "Where did you get this ale? I thought the Brew House was down." Malon looked disappointed at the lack of contact and pulled her glass back to her.

"I make this ale in the cellar." She said it flatly, as if he destroyed her essence. Link felt repulsed by himself, he wanted to be with her, but he knew it would be dangerous if anyone really knew how he felt for her.

"Malon, I…" She turned to face him, her face flushed from ale.

"You what?" She cut him off. He could sense she was getting drunk.

"I care, deeply, about you. You know it isn't safe for you to be with me…." Malon scoffed and chugged the rest of her ale. Her small frame couldn't hold alcohol very well.

"You say that, but you come here and you _need_ me… You come here and you act like I can save you. Then you push me away, you leave me here to wonder what is happening to you. You think that is ok to do to someone you care oh so _deeply_ for?" Malon was angry, her eyes came alive and Link was almost impressed. He had never seen her mad before.

"Malon, I need you to calm down. It isn't that I don't care, I just don't know what to do." Link was getting frustrated, watching this beautiful fire storm of a woman get this worked up over him. No one should get that worked up over him.

"I see, so I need to calm down and act like normal little Malon. Compliant little Malon. The Malon that Ingo liked to sexually harass before you showed up, the Malon that took care of her drunken father on more occasions than she would like to admit, the Malon that would look out her tiny window every day wondering what happened to faerie boy and why did he leave? Why did you always have to leave me?" Malon was standing now, her empty glass in her hand. Link stood up and rushed towards her, cupping her face in his hands, wiping the tears away. "You son of a bitch Link. You never gave a shit about me… I am of no importance." She dropped the glass on the floor and turned her face away from Link. Link didn't know what to do. "I can't keep going on pretending there isn't something there, telling me I want to be with you all the time. I can't stand it. I want to tell you so much, but you don't want me to. It hurts too much…" Malon backed away from Link.

"Malon, just tell me then. Tell me what you want from me, what do you want me to do?" Link was almost terrified at her answer. She just stood there, staring at him, her cheeks a bright magenta, her eyes bloodshot from the tears.

"I want…" She paused, her lips slightly parted. She looked at Link, looked at his mouth. She moved towards him quickly and landed a kiss on his mouth. She backed away just as quickly as she kissed him. "That… that is what I wanted." Link stared at her, not sure if he should grab her and kiss her back or let her go on hating him to protect her. She stood there, waiting in anticipation until she realized what she had done. She touched her lips with her fingers and turned away from him as if he had struck her. She ran off to her room and slammed the door shut. Link sat down at the counter, slamming his ale down his throat and refilling. He was going to get drunk tonight.

As the night grew on, and the small keg of beer emptied into Link's belly, he felt bold. He was going to finish what Malon started, even if his soul begged him not to. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He stood up on wobbly legs and pushed his way down the hall to her room. He turned the knob and carefully opened the door. Malon was sitting on her bed, looking out her window. She was wearing a long white gown made of silk with the straps hanging from her shoulders showing her collar bone. She turned to look at him, she was still upset.

"I'm sorry." Link said quietly, walking into her room and shutting the door.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I let the ale get the better of me." She looked back out the window.

"No, I'm sorry for what I'm going to have to do." Malon held her breath, waiting for him to tell her that he was leaving. Instead of leaving, Link got closer to her and sat next to her on the bed. He kissed her shoulder and pulled the strap back up her arm. He moved his fingers gently around her neck to turn her head. He could almost hear her heart beat.

"What… what are you doing?" Malon looked relieved and worried. Her eyes studied his as he looked at her. He leaned in and she moved away at first, almost scared. He leaned in further and caught her lips with his. She pushed away again, but he stayed like a brick wall. She finally began to give in to his small kisses, allowing it to deepen. She could taste the ale on him, knowing he was probably drunk. She wanted this moment to last, even if they regretted it the next day. He brought her into his arms, kissing her gently until he could barely contain himself. He deepened their kiss and could feel the electricity building between them. The room seemed so warm now, and his clothes felt uncomfortable. He moved away from her and stripped off his tunic, dropping it on the floor next to the bed. Malon ran her small hands up and down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his scarred skin.

Link moved his fingers through her hair, crushing it against his palms. He moved her, crawling on top of her in the bed, savoring the smells and tastes of her. He knew the beast inside of him wanted to come out, to take her the way he wanted to take her, but he knew if he did nothing good would come of it. Instead, he pressed down against her, feeling her small frame below heating his torso with the silk fabric that held her perfect body beneath it.

Link pushed himself up from her, his breathing horse, her eyes still wanting him, but he knew he had to stop. "We can't…" Malon smiled sheepishly at him.

"And why not?" The drawl in her voice sounded so sexual to him.

"Because… now isn't the time Malon." Malon's smile slowly began to fade.

"Oh… well…" She noticed how disheveled she was and pulled the quilt up to her chin. She felt embarrassed, naked, and exposed. "I'm… I guess… I'm going to bed then…" She was flustered and in a heap of liquid fire under her night gown.

"I'll sleep in the main room…" Link felt embarrassed that he let himself get carried away in the moment. He knew she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her, but it was something he knew he could not bear to deal with, to take her love and shatter it like that. It would get shattered, it would if he got too close to her. Ganondorf would find her and take her from him. Link shuddered and looked at Malon as he pulled his shirt on.

"You know, you don't have to sleep on that floor again Link." Link looked at her, his eyes sparkling with want. "You can share the bed with me…" Link smiled and took the tunic back off. He walked over to her and climbed in behind her.

"No regrets Malon…" He whispered to her. Malon turned to him and kissed him once more.

"No, no regrets…" She curled up against him and fell into a deep sleep. Link lay awake, almost too afraid to sleep. Ganondorf would know, he was going to know about Malon. It was too late.

" _You know, you're a foolish man. The closer someone is tied to you, the closer I come to getting to them… You know that Link." Ganondorf's teeth glistened with blood. Link felt sick._

" _You will not touch her, I won't let anything happen to her… No power will be great enough." Link realized he was still in Malon's room._

" _You think that, but here we are… She is a beautiful little thing, isn't she?" Ganondorf walked over to Malon and Link, sleeping soundly in bed._

" _Don't you dare touch her…" Link snarled and got in between them._

" _You love her so much, don't you?" Ganondorf smiled again, blood dripping from his lips. "Don't make it worse for yourself. I can overpower you in an instant Link. I can definitely overpower her…" Ganondorf pushed Link aside and he could feel himself sinking into the floor again._

" _DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Link bellowed, trying to get free from the sinking pit._

" _You mean, don't touch her like this?" Ganondorf ran a long fingernail from Malon's neck to between her breasts, down her stomach to in between her thighs. "I know she can feel this in her sleep." Ganondorf laughed at Link and stormed over to him. All that was left of Link was his head and the floor. "The closer you are to her, the closer I am to getting out and getting to her. Don't forget it." Ganondorf then vanished._

"Link, wake up." Malon was gently holding Link. Tears sprung from his eyes when he realized what happened.

"Are you ok? Did he touch you? Did you feel anything?" Link asked examining Malon.

"What are you talking about? I felt nothing, nothing is here, nothing touched me." Malon tried to smile reassuringly at Link, but he knew what he had to do.

"You, being with me, it can't happen. It can't. He will get to you, the longer I'm with you, the worse it will be. I love you too much." Link sprung out of bed and pulled his tunic on, grabbing his sword from her night table.

"What are you talking about Link? I'm so confused?" Malon sat up looking at Link as he scurried to get his things. "I thought we could…"

"Could what Malon? Be together like normal people, be a normal man and woman, love each other forever and be safe, have children, grow old? It isn't going to happen, no matter how bad I want it to. It is never going to happen because if you are with me, you will never be safe." Malon paled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Then, why do all this tonight? Why did you say no regrets?" Malon tried to stand up but couldn't feel her legs beneath her.

"It was a mistake. Too much ale?" Link stopped after readjusting his hilt. "I'm so sorry." Link took leave, not looking back into her room. He knew what he did was right, even if it made her hate him, she would be safe without him. He could protect her from a distance. He could do it. This was the only way.

Link grabbed Epona out of the stables and jumped on, jumping over the barn walls and heading towards Kokiri. Tears ran down his cheeks, he felt so helpless, so useless. He was determined to keep her safe, even if it caused such heart break he wanted to die. As he reached the edge of the forest, he couldn't help but look back at the lonely ranch on its hillside with the woman he would love with all his heart, the woman he hurt worse than any death he caused to any enemy. He would forgive himself one day, even if she never did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link felt a change in the winds as he reached the Lost Forest. Saria's Song was drifting in and out of the trees. Saria was playing her ocarina, swaying with the wind. Link knew something was different. She looked paler than she had before. She looked sick. Link was instantly worried.

"Saria?" Link whispered her name, afraid to see her face. She might be suffering like the Great Deku Tree had before death. Perhaps she was riddled with monsters as well.

She turned her face to him, her eyes looked dark and sunken in. She sighed and set her ocarina down. She looked so small just then, Link could no longer see the child-like girl he once knew, she was aging.

"Link, something is wrong…" Saria looked up at the sky. "I'm dying…" Link stood and watched her. He did not know what to say, or do. "The monsters, the ones that are beginning to arise in our kingdom, they are killing the essence of the forest. I can feel it. They are not visible, but if they do not stop it will kill the forest, taking me along with it…. Taking the Kokiri along with it." Link took a step towards her. He noticed she wasn't just paler, but she was fading.

"What do we do?" Link knelt by her side and tried to hold her hand, except he couldn't touch her. "What can I do?" Saria looked at him, her eyes no longer sparkled.

"You have to abolish the evil within the lands. Find Ganondorf's lair, he has to be somewhere in the kingdom, and kill him. Send his ashes to the underworld. Destroy him before he destroys us. He has help, but I can't figure out where it's from." Link's heart raced. If Ganondorf was already this powerful, that means it was too late to stop him from getting to everyone he loved. Ganondorf was on a mission, and he would win if he had the opportunity.

"I will, for the kingdom…" Link bowed his head at his friend and stood. "I will tell Zelda of your health. Please, hold on. Don't leave me yet Saria…" Link turned away, feeling the breeze on his face. "I love you, old friend." He could hear her in his head _And I love you, Link_. He knew she was no longer behind him, but now was not a time to be sad. It was a time to act.

Link sprinted through the woods, through the village, mounted Epona and took off to the castle. It would take a few hours before he reached Zelda, but he had no choice. It would be late afternoon by the time he reached her, but she had to listen to him before it was too late.

As he reached the castle, he pushed through the large wooden doors and sprinted to her throne room. Zelda was sitting on her throne, listening to the birds in the courtyard. She stood up in surprise as Link crashed through her doors.

"What is this about?" She demanded, although she tried to look stern, her face showed worry.

"It's Saria… She's dying. We have to act as soon as possible. Where did you imprison Ganondorf? Where is he?" Zelda furrowed her brow and turned away from Link.

"How did he get so powerful? Someone has to be helping him…" She turned and looked at me again.

"Zelda, where is he?" Link put his hands on her shoulders. Now was not the time for formalities. "You have to tell me…. They are all going to die if you don't hurry and tell me where he is."

"You can't fight him alone, Link." Zelda took a step back. "You are going to need an army. What that man is capable of is unbelievable. If he awakens all the demons again…" Zelda bit her thumb. "It will be devastating. I'll have to gather my resources and all my armies." She looked at Link. "You have to go into the desert, there is a place where we left his remains that descend into the underworld. It is guarded by the most powerful magic. The sages were there when it was made, and Nayru guided our hands, her love created the barrier to keep him contained." Zelda turned away from Link and peered into her courtyard. "The Chronicles were stolen from the Sages, and it had to be one among them that is helping Ganondorf… This is awful." Link had never seen Zelda look so worried.

"Zelda, we will figure this out. We always have, we always will." Zelda flashed him a meek smile.

"I supposed you're right. The Whitehall people are coming by the boatload. It is making me very nervous. I set up a camp outside of castle town for now until we can figure out more permanent accomidations. For now, I will stay here, but you must hurry. Go to the burial site in the desert, see what is happening there…" Zelda took a step towards Link and embraced him. "Be careful Hero." He nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I will try, for the Kingdom." Link let her go and left solemnly. Link knew he could still communicate with Saria if he focused. He set her warmth and strength, and told her to hold on, that it will be ok., although he didn't necessarily believe that.

Link had to gather supplies to head into the desert. He took Epona to a stable near the entrance to Castle Town and began shopping. He gathered food and drink for the long ride, treats and large canteens of water for Epona. As he left one of the merchant's booths, he almost fell into Malon. She looked like she hadn't slept, her eyes red and puffy showing her tears, her face paler than usual, her cheeks flushed, lips chapped. Link felt awful seeing her this way, but this was what had to happen.

"Link…" Malon said grimly. She refused to look at him directly in the face, it was too much for her. Link almost felt the same way, but he had to look at her as if it were the last time he would ever see her.

"Malon, I'm…" Link nervously shuffled his feet, "I'm so sorry… I will explain everything to you when I can. I just, you just need to stay away from me." Link felt awful telling her that.

"Well, that's great. You tell me to stay away from you, yet I somehow see you everywhere I go." Malon scowled at him.

"You won't be seeing very much of me soon. I have to leave again." Link said quietly. Malon's lip trembled a little as if she were to cry.

"Again… Ok…" She turned away from him. "Don't say goodbye like you always do. I don't think I can handle it right now." Link sighed and leaned against the merchant's booth.

"Fine, but I want you to know I never meant to hurt you this badly." Malon struggled to keep her composure.

"Well, you never mean to do a lot of things, but you do it anyway." With that, she walked away from him. He looked up at the sky trying not to let his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Goodbye…" He whispered to the wind. He watched her walk through the bustling crowd of people, her red hair fading into the sea of new comers. "Please keep her safe Farore." Link prayed upon the goddess and walked back to the stables to load Epona for their journey. The thought of never seeing Malon again, or worse, Ganondorf finding her, made Link want to throw up. He wanted to see her again, to be with her. He felt like a child, like a poor little lost boy. Link swallowed his fear and sadness and took off towards Desert Colossus.

The road is long and hidden from view of the normal world. Link knew this desert all too well, it was full of tricks and traps, small monsters and large ones that will swallow you whole. He knew exactly where Ganondorf laid slumbering in an eternal sleep, but something or someone had woken him. Link reached the Goddess of the Sand, and beneath her was a small glimmer of magic that showed those who knew, where Ganondorf's body was imprisoned for all time. Link dismounted Epona, carefully walking towards the burial site. It was set with traps and spells that would paralyze you, dismember you, and allow you to join with the evil king. Link had to watch his step, to keep his guard up always. He knelt near the spell that was still firmly in place that lead to Ganondorf's final resting place in the underworld.

"Please, please be here…" Link whispered as he adjusted his view. He was looking for a stone, one that transmitted energy so pure it could destroy a whole kingdom. "It's gone…" Link knew this was bad, very bad. If the stone was gone, the magic was no where near as powerful as it should be. The only people able to touch and move the stone were the sages and those that carried a piece of the triforce. Link was furious, there was a enemy among them, and it was going to be a war.

Link cursed into the wind and mounted Epona. He led them out of the desert and took off back to Hyrule Fields. It would be days before he would reach Zelda and tell her, but he knew he could at least warn Saria to be on the lookout. She may have been weakened, but she was still a Sage.

 _If you can hear me, please be on high alert Saria. There is a traitor among you, someone we trust, someone important with other motives besides the good of Hyrule and Whitehall. Someone who is going to try to summon Ganondorf, and I believe they already have. The demons are being powered by Ganondorf, but he isn't completely risen. Please, be careful my friend, stay strong and wise. We will defeat this._

Link played Saria's song to pass the message through to her. He prayed she might get it before it was too late.

Link felt like he was too late. He could feel the dread creeping through his skin. There was a distinct flavor in his mouth, something like acid. He could not breathe and the pain in his head began to throb. He lost his composure for a moment, drifting in and out of consciousness. His nerves were completely shot, and he felt so weak. He had to be alert, but knew he had to stop and rest to catch up on the days he hadn't slept through.

He found a small grove of trees near the tiny Faerie Oasis. He sat down, setting up for the night. He knew he wouldn't be safe in the open, but he was a light sleeper. He kept his bow near him, and his sword closer. He lit a small fire and curled up next to it. Thoughts of Malon played in his mind before he drifted to a troubled sleep.

" _Link, wake up…" Link looked around. He could hear Malon, but where was she._

" _Malon? Is this a dream again?" Link said out loud looking at his surroundings. His head throbbed, he felt nausea sweep over him. His surroundings were dark, bleak, the grass beneath his boots crunched with the death and decay he was too familiar with. The trees were void of their leaves. Link swallowed down the acid taste in his mouth, gagging on it._

" _Link, it's too late for you…" Malon's voice drifted around Link. He felt like it was making him sick._

" _Malon, don't say that…" Link made out a moan._

" _Link, it's too late for you. He is here, and he is going to take me away…" Malon seemed happy, her voice jubilant. Link shook his head, there was no way she was going to go along with him._

" _Malon, it isn't you, you're just a dream. Wake up Link, WAKE UP LINK!" He screamed at himself. He could hear her melodic laugh surround him._

" _It's too late for you…." Her voice was changing, something else was in her place now. Ganondorf stood over Link, his blood stained smile made Link want to gag._

" _You aren't going to win this time…" Link growled, wanting to move but more nausea swept over him._

" _With the help of the sages, I will… I will be all powerful and all of this world will bend to my will. I will crush that bitch of a woman you call Queen, I will conquer the neighboring kingdoms, and I will possess whomever I wish. The thought of breaking you, though, gives me nothing but glee." Ganondorf bent down to Link's huddled form. "I am going to break you…" He laughed menacingly and stood back up._

" _No, you wont. I'll die before you do…" Link fell to his side. "I'd rather die than bend to you."_

" _That's no fun for me if you're dead. I'll have to keep you before you do something so foolish." Ganondorf put a booted foot on the side of Link's head. "I will conquer you, Hero…" Ganondorf laughed again and slowly faded away. "I'll be seeing you, very soon."_

Link woke up completely drenched in sweat. He wretched to his side, throwing up bile. He sat up panting, trying to catch his breath. The dreams were getting worse. He needed to figure out who was helping Ganondorf gain such power. He wondered if Zelda could sense the onslaught of evil overpowering her dreams.

It was still dark as Link gathered his belongings and packed Epona up to go. He needed more sleep, but he knew the dreams would not let him. He knew the more he slept, the worse it would be. He kept heading back to the castle, knowing that he did not have much time left before Ganondorf was able to free himself. The fact that the stone was missing was reason enough to believe that within the week, Ganondorf would be free.

Link could see the castle clearly in the Horizon. He rode Epona straight to the castle gates, stopping for no one and no thing as the moon reached its height. He knew he had to get to the queen quickly, she must have known. She must have had the dream as well. When he ran through the courtyard to the throne room, he was received by a very tired Zelda.

"My queen, I apologize for me coming here this late at night, but there is something we have to discuss." Link bowed to her.

"Yes, I know. I had the dream as well." Zelda sighed. She was in her night dress, with a long fur coat draped around her shoulders. The moon was glowing through the window, casting an eerie glow upon her head. "He is going to escape…" She turned towards Link, her face hardened by anger. "He is going to escape and try to take over again. I wont let that happen. I have already arranged the army and called out to Whitehall. We have allies ready for attack. You, you must leave me here for now. Go see your loved ones before it's too late. We will be warring with something different, something far worse than we have ever seen before." Zelda's look of anger turned to forlorn. "My people…" She whispered and clutched to the medallion she wore around her neck. Her father had passed it on to her before his death.

"Yes my queen. He will come soon. Someone has removed the guardian stone…" He could hear a small gasp from Zelda.

"That's impossible….

"It's too late my queen. We have to find the sage that is helping him, and do it quickly." Zelda nodded and ran her hands up her arms.

"Yes, I know in my heart you are right. What sage could be doing this to us?" She let a lonely tear fall from her face. "We fought so hard, for so many years…" She sighed and walked over to Link, grasping his hands in hers. "Go, go enjoy these next few days until we have more understanding of this situation. I will send my hawk to you with word. I will keep you in my thoughts, call to me with my song if you find out anything or see anything." Link nodded and bowed to Zelda, kissing her rings as he left.

Link did not know what to do, Saria was too sick to appear to him in the woods, and Malon surely did not want him there with her. He felt himself moving towards Epona and mounting her, riding off into the night. He felt like it was will that would lead him to where he needed to go. After a few hours had passed, he found himself at the ranch, looking up at the darkened home of Malon. If only he could see her one last time, perhaps it won't be a cursed night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Malon hear a knock against her door. She rubbed her face with her hands and walked over to her dresser, pulling on an old robe her mother made for her. She walked down the cool hallway to the door leading to the coop. She looked out the window, seeing Link peering in. She rolled her eyes and let him in.

"Did you have another bad dream?" She asked almost sarcastically. Link gave her a woeful smile.

"I need to tell you something. Can I come in and sit with you a while?" Malon sighed, reluctant to let him into her home again.

"I guess, but no funny business ok? I'm really sick of this…" She let out an exasperated sigh and let him I. Link nodded and silently walked into her home. His heart was pounding, terrified that what he had to tell her might be too much to believe. Link took her delicate hand and led her upstairs.

"Do you want some tea?" Malon asked walking past Link into her pantry.

"No, I'm alright. I really just need to tell you why I have been behaving so strangely. It's quite a long story, if you are willing to sit through it." Link took a seat on an old rocking chair near the fireplace. All that was left was smouldering embers.

"OK." Malon felt confused and almost frightened. This was very unlike Link, to open up about what had been going on. She set a kettle in the embers to warm water and set a small clay cup on the side table next to the rocking chair. She sat next to Link, in a different chair, waiting for the water to heat up enough to steep her tea.

"I don't know what is going to happen, Malon. All I know is that things are going to be a living nightmare soon. Ganondorf has an alliance with a sage and has learned to escape. His guardian stone has gone missing, and the forcefield keeping him in the underworld has disappeared. I fear the worst." Link kept his gaze steady on the pot above the embers.

"I have these nightmares, they get worse every night. Ganondorf comes to me, no matter how long I am asleep, and traps me in my dreams. They are always hell because he takes the one thing I care for the most and destroys it. I can feel all the sorrow and death in my dreams, I can taste the ash from the burning grass along the fields, I can feel the heat of the fire, smell the stench of burning flesh, just like before." Link said this quietly, not looking at Malon as she stood to get her water.

"He wants to take all I have, everything I care for, and destroy it or keep it for himself. He wants what is not his…" Link shuddered imagining what he might do to Malon. "He said things, in my dreams, that I can't decipher to be true or false, but now I know. It's all going to come true, and I can't sit here and do nothing. I have to fight again, and I know that when I do, I will be a different man again. Someone more distant, more broken than I was before." Link looked over at Malon. Her face was lit up by the moon, splashing her skin in an iridescence that made her look ethereal. "I wont be the man you see now." Malon nodded in understanding, sipping her hot tea and looking back at the embers.

"I didn't want to break your heart, but I have to protect you. It was foolish of me to want to be with you, especially after the dreams. I'm putting you in harms way, and the farther you are from me the better. Perhaps, after we get rid of Ganondorf once and for all, things could be different." Malon sighed and set her cup down.

"Link, it is late, we should sleep." Malon had nothing to say, she felt no sorrow, no anger, no happiness, just hollow like she did when her mother died. "We can discuss matters further in the morning." She touched Link's shoulder and headed down the hall. Link sat in the silence of the old house, the quiet whisper of cuckoos in the barn settled his demons. He stood up, quietly making his way into her room. He opened her door, seeing her sitting by her window staring at the oversized moon.

"I'm staying with you tonight." Link began to take his shirt and boots off, placing his things neatly on her washing table.

"OK." She said quietly. He crawled in bed next to her, holding her closely, like he would never let her go.

Malon knew that she loved him more than she could love anyone in her entire life, but if what he said was true she had to let him go and sever the tie that held them together. When the war struck, she would need to be far away. If she died, she knew Link would die too, but if she was gone it would only be heart break, nothing more than that. He would eventually move on, find another woman that he could love with all his heart, and she would be happily forgotten. Malon felt the pain in her heart, the tears trying to form making her eyes hurt. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

The next morning Link woke, finding Malon in his arms. He realized he hadn't dreamt that night. Either the time was near and Ganondorf was reeling in all the power he could, or he gave up on the escape. Link knew it would be too good of an omen, that something was very wrong. Malon made a small moan in her sleep, sweat dripped from her brow. Link tightened his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the collar bone and neck to wake her. She didn't wake. Malon looked like she was in pain. Link grew concerned and tried harder to wake her, but she continued to restlessly sleep.

"Malon, wake up love." Link whispered in her ear. He gently shook her. She did not respond, but she finally let out a shrill scream that shook Link to his core. "Malon, you need to wake up." Perhaps Ganondorf had her in her dreams. "WAKE UP MALON!" Link yelled, shaking her harder. He finally slapped her across the face. Malon gasped and fluttered her eyes.

"What?!" She exclaimed, touching her face. "I don't understand. I couldn't wake up, he had me there… I knew it was a dream, I tried to fight him. He knows where I am…" Malon looked at Link, her eyes large and frightened.

"It will be ok Malon. You are going to be ok. Hyrule wont be defeated, and neither will you." Link held her close, trying to subside her shivering body.

"If I'm anywhere near you, he will find me." Malon said, clutching to Link's arms. "We cannot be together, not until the war is over. It is too dangerous for you, and you are more important than I could ever want to be." Malon stood up and fixed her gown. Link stood up, following her to her dresser.

"Where will you go?" Link asked solemnly.

"I can't tell you that, he will find me…" She said sadly. "I know if I died, you would never forgive yourself, but if I just disappeared…" Malon turned and looked at Link, his face mournful. "I'll disappear…" Malon returned to her dresser, pulling out a few changes of clothing and a bag. "When the war ends, perhaps…" She almost laughed at herself, she knew there was no reconciling.

"Malon, you don't have to go. Who will take care of the farm?" Link grabbed her frail arm, she tugged away from him as she jammed her clothing into the bag.

"I will leave the farm to the hired hands for now, just promise me while I'm gone you'll make sure the livestock are treated well." Link didn't know what to say. She was really leaving. "This is the only way…" Malon sighed and faced Link. "I haveto change into more appropriate clothing. I need you to turn around please." Link did as he was told, letting Malon have her privacy.

"Malon, there has to be another way. We can communicate through songs. I will teach you." Hope sprung up in Malon's chest. She knew it was a clever idea, but it was very risky. Ganondorf might catch a whiff of the magic between them and go after her. "I will only communicate to you when I know it is safe." She felt like Link read her mind.

"Fine, Epona's Song. Don't forget about me Link." He turned around slowly, she was fully clothes, tears streaming down her face.

He took a step towards her, putting his hand on her face and kissed her. The kiss was deep, and long, and loving. She could feel every ounce of love in his lips. When they pulled apart, Link was reluctant to let her go.

"I love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too." She replied and walked out the door. Link watched her out her window. She spoke to the farm hands and they looked confused as she took her horse and packed to go. Link stayed watching her through the window until he could no longer see her or her horse. Link could only imagine where she would go, who she would meet, and would she still love him?

7


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Link headed back to the castle to see Zelda. He knew that Ganondorf would escape soon, and there was no way to stop it from happening. Link hoped Zelda would know of who had done this to Hyrule.

"My queen." Link bowed and walked towards her in the throne room.

"Link, I'm glad you are here. We heard all of Whitehall is now evacuated. We sent some of our men to their country, along with their army, to eradicate the menace." Zelda rapped her knuckles on the arm of her chair. Her nails clinked and echoed in the great stone hall. Luiced entered behind Link, dressed in elegant first and gems that were exotic to Hyrule. He bowed to Zelda and made his presence known.

"My queen, thank you for seeing me on such late notice." He looked at Link and bowed to him as well. "Link." Link bowed in return to the king.

"Luiced, what have you heard of the status of your kingdom?" Zelda asked shifting in her throne.

"My people have arrived safely and are under Hyrule command as per your request. They have made a home by Lake Hylia. Princess Ruby has made accommodations for them on the shoreline. We appreciate your haven and promise to b as helpful during this time as we can. My army is currently in Whitehall trying to defend what is left before they are overrun. I appreciate you sending some of your army to our aid. We will not forget this." He then bowed again. Zelda nodded, and he walked out of the throne room.

When he was out of earshot, Link gave Zelda a very stern look. "Does he not know about the situation?" Link clenched his fists together.

"Not entirely, and he needs to know only what I provide. His people have been through enough, they need hope. I cannot provide hope for these weary people with the news that evil is lurking." Zelda's eyes flashed with anger at Link's outburst.

"It isn't right to let them sit in the dark. King Luiced should know that they aren't safe here either." Zelda slowly stood from her throne and looked down upon him.

"We are equals in every way Link, but I am still the queen. You do not breathe a word of this to them, do you understand me?" She seethed through her teeth. Link looked away from her and nodded.

"Yes." Link said curtly.

"Good, now, on to other business. I have sent out my scouts to surround the kingdom, to all points and areas. When they come across an unnatural animal that is not native to Hyrule, they must kill on sight then sent a message by bird to me directly. I need you to go to The Lost Forest and see Saria, she has been looking into the Sages for me, but she is very weak. Take care, and do not speak a word of this to anyone other than myself and Saria. Panic is not something we need. They will know in time." Link bowed his head and walked out.

He needed to clear his lungs, make the dizzying sensation leave his head. The sun was beginning to set on the kingdom and Link knew it would be deep into the night before he reached Saria. He decided to play her song and wait for her to respond.

Old friend…

Saria, I have new from Queen Zelda. We need to speak tomorrow in the morning. I have to sleep, or I wont be rested enough to fight if needed.

Of course Link. I will be in the Lost Forest waiting.

He felt the communication snap and looked down at his boots. They were splashed with mud and grime, as was he. He needed a hot bath and rest. He went to the Hyrule Inn and paid for a room. He had the Inn set up a bath to soak in. The hot water felt good on his skin, washing the dirt and sweat from his brow.

His mind raced with thoughts of Malon, her alone somewhere far away, somewhere dark and terrifying. Malon was his beacon of sun, but she would be lost to him until Ganondorf died or was placed into deeper areas of the underworld. He wondered if this impending war was going to be like the War of Time, or if it would be worse. Would things change, would it be just as daunting, would he survive it? Link held his breath and submerged beneath the surface of the water. He enjoyed the darkness of the water, the silence that surrounded him, and the way the water calmed his senses. He stayed underwater for an extended period, not wanting to surface. He emerged from the warmth slowly, letting the water stream down his face. He felt calm now, enough so that sleep might settle his weary body and mind.

He stepped out of the tub, realizing how sore his back was. He desperately needed to sleep, to relax. He pulled on a oversized night shirt and crawled into the goose feather bed. His last thoughts were wondering where Malon had gone.

"Well, aren't you both just the nifty pair?" Ganondorf had a booted foot pressed against Link's head, smothering him in the pillows of his bed. Link grabbed his boot and tried to wrench it from his face.

"Not to worry Link, I'll probably find her before you do. I'm good at finding things…" Ganondorf pressed harder on his head. Link groaned at the discomfort. He could barely breathe.

"When I find her, I'm going to do so many things to that innocent little body, and I'm going to do it to her while you watch, helplessly… I'm going to hurt her, and break her, and bend her will to mine." Ganondorf let out a loud cackling laugh and removed himself from Link's head.

"You son of a bitch. You don't have the power to find her." Link said panting.

"I have the power to do as I please Link, I am in your head after all." Ganondorf grinned at Link, making him nauseated. "You know, after I have my fun with your little red headed woman, I'm gonna hurt Zelda almost as badly, but I'll keep her alive, so she can serve me when I am king."

"She would kill herself before you could do that to her…" Link sat up more, knowing it was pointless to try and fight him in his dream state.

"I will make sure she cannot." Ganondorf walked around the small Inn room, playing with the trinkets on the counters. He purposely dropped one of a small triforce which shattered into a hundred little pieces.

Link sat straight up in his bed, covered in sweat. He looked around the dark room. It wasn't morning yet, but he could see through the dim light of the moon. There was a trinket on the floor by his bed. It was shattered into a hundred little pieces. Link felt nausea wave over him. Ganondorf was too powerful now, and Link wondered if Zelda already knew this. He felt like he needed to go to his queen, to see if she was having the same dreams. Perhaps Ganondorf was jumping between people in their sleep, slowly weakening their minds.

Link ran his hands through his hair, letting out a puff of air. His room was cold, barren, and lonely. He already missed Malon with such a fierceness it felt like a horse was sitting on his chest. He worried about Ganondorf finding her. There was no way he could reach her if Link did not know of her whereabouts. That was Ganondorf's link to Malon, through his mind, and he was going to make sure he was shut out.

Link stood up, looking out his window at the sky. He could see the glimmer of sun beginning to rise over the land. Link dressed himself and ran downstairs, sifting through the kitchen until he found some mead and bread. He ate hurriedly and set off to the castle. AS he reached the entrance, he felt a strange energy, something he hadn't felt for a very long time. Ganondorf's spirit was here, clouding the air with seething hatred. Link could almost see it, it was so thick. He rushed into the castle, running up the stairs past the guards to her room. He knocked, and knocked, but no answer. He pushed the door open and found Zelda asleep in her bed, very similar to when Malon was getting barraged with dreams. Her forehead glistened with sweat, her eyes rolled back and forth behind heavy lids, her hair was a mess, her fingers clenching the blankets at her side.

Link sat next to her, touching her forhead. He tried to wake her quietly, but already knew he would have to either slap her or shake her awake. After a few tries of gently trying to wake her, Link grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her. She still wouldn't wake up so he resorted to slapping her. Zelda opened her eyes wide and gasped, pushing Link off of her bed in the process.

"What on earth are you doing here?!" She yelled at him. The guards ran up the stairs, pushing open the doors and grabbing Link. Zelda snapped her fingers and made them drop him.

"I had a dream, and I needed to make sure you were ok. You weren't waking up, I was worried for your safety. I did not mean to offend you my queen, but you did not wake when I knocked. I feared the worst." Zelda grabbed her silk robe from her night table and wrapped it around herself. She waved a hand at the guards and they left solemnly.

"Yes, I was having a nightmare again. He is much more powerful now. Perhaps his spirit remains behind, I can smell his stench." Zelda inhaled deeply, a foul look on her face told Link she was not wrong. She looked sorrowfully at her friend and sat on her bed, patting a spot next to her.

"I had to send her away." Link said quietly, taking a seat next to her.

"I know… I had to send him away as well." Zelda said looking at her fingers. "He can't get to them if we don't know where they are, can they?" Zelda looked into Link's eyes, hoping she was right.

"I don't think he can…" Link was too unsure, Ganondorf was very powerful in the ways of dark magic, he might be able to find those they hold dear. Link took Zelda's hand and held it. They sat in silence for what was a long time. Zelda finally regained her composure and stood.

"OK, we must rally our men. You need to go to training as well. You are to be the General. You are the only one trained to fight Ganondorf besides myself." Link stood and bowed deeply to his queen. "Training starts in 3 hours, try to rest. I will have my guards take you to a quest quarters. You may stay here until the battles begin. We will need you for almost every part of training and weaponry education." Link stayed bowed. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He stood and looked at her pale blue eyes. "Thank you…" She said quietly. He nodded and left her room.


End file.
